Singing and Messin' Around
by Myuu-Foxgirl
Summary: InuKag Kag loves to sing, and a spontaneous entry into a contest gains her a record deal with Inu-Kami Records. As she endures the trials of voice training, song making, she finds herself falling for Inu! purely for my amusement. rating may go up


ok, so I'm a loser.. I haven't updated any of my other fics in forever, and I have an original work I should be working on, too... screw you. I'm sick, I've got an idea, and I'm gonna write whatever the hell I want.. so :p  
  
(Midori: she's just in a bad mood, don't take it personally. she's always like this when she's sick.. I should know O.o)  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sick, so I have Inu-Yasha as my personal slave (Midori: she wishes.. she owns nothing! muse spots me coming after her with Tetsusaiga O.o! gotta run! Midori takes off)  
  
Singing and Messin' around   
  
chapter 1: a hidden jewel  
  
Kagome hummed to herself, as she folded ehr laundry and put it away. She hated having to do chores of any sort, and rather thought it unfair that her mom had told her to do the laundry when it was Souta's day to do so. She finished, and grabbed the empty basket on her way to the door. She tossed it towards the laundry room with a shout, then tripped down the stairs, humming tunelessly once again. Kagome was almost to the front door when her mom noticed her.  
  
"Kagome, you still ahve to--" Mrs. Higurashi winced as the door slammed shut, cutting her off. "--wash the dishes," She sighed, "Honestly. She never takes her responsibilities seriously."  
  
Kagome was happy. The sky was blue, the birds were playing, and Tokyo was echoing with laughter as she ran gaily down the streets. She let out a peal of laughter, long waves of black hair flowing behind her as she ran, lost in the feeling of being out in the sunshine. (A.N: nuu! it says I must take -two- pills!! runs around screaming) She impulsively ran towards the Spring Fair, laughing the whole way, till she skidded to a stop in front of the cotton candy booth. She got some of the spun sugar, and wandered around for a while.  
  
She giggled as she saw some guy get smacked by a girl, whom he'd just groped. She stopped in front of a poster stuck on the side of one of the booths, and read it while munching on a snickers bar.  
  
Come and see if your voice is good enough to pass muster!  
  
Try your talents! If you win, you get a record deal with Inu-Kami Records!  
  
Be warned: Inu-Yasha Takeda is a harsh critic!  
  
Kagome hmmed thoughtfully, then shrugged, deciding to enter for the hell of it. 'After all,' she reasoned, 'why go to a fair and not do something spontaneous?' This thought was followed by a giggle, and a candy bar wrapper getting slam dunked into the nearest garbage can. She hummed happily as she strode towards where the notice said the contest was being held.  
  
She filled out the entry form, chewing on a peppermint stick as she scribbled down the answers. She handed the form back to the serious and staid woman she'd gotten it from, got a badge with her name on it, and took to wandering to see if anyone she knew had decided to enter. To her horor, she noticed Hojo in the crowd. 'He's gonna demonstrate his "wonderful" singing voice for us...' She winced. Hojo's singing voice was rather legendary around Mishitaka High for it's awfulness. She ducked out of sight as he turned towards her, then felt relieved as someone up on the makeshift stage called for order.  
  
Well... What he said was, "Shut the fuck up, you're giving me a headache!" Which, Kagome saw with a stifled giggle, was more effective than a polite request would have been.  
  
"Alright. Now. Rules are 1) sing your own damn songs. No rip-offs allowed. Ya don't have your own song? Well then get the hell out of here. 2) Don't try ta fake your voice. Especially you damn girls. Sing in your natural singing voice. 3) Ya get one chance. Ya mess up, you're screwed. 4) No cheating. And most of all, if you just entered out of boredom, and ya don't really like ta sing, get the fucking hell out of here, because I don't like you already. Got that?" The crowd nodded. "Good. I'll let Miroku call up the contestants. No groping the girls!"  
  
Kagome took the opportunity to give this man - whom she assumed was Inu-Yasha Takeda - the once over, and she liked what she saw. 'God, that hair... Woah, get a grip, don't go having wet fantasies before you perform, girl! Save them for later!' She shook her head, regretfully consigning the mental images of a neked and sweaty Inu-Yasha to the depths of her mind. She sat back and chewed on another peppermint stick as she listened to contestant after contestant. Much to her amusement, Inu-yasha would only listen for a short time, before critiquing the persons performance. She almost sqealed with delight when he literally kicked Hojo off the stage after the boy had only sung one line of his song.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome!" She jumped, then stood up and walked onstage. She took the microphone, and opened her mouth-- then coughed, for a moment, having accidently breathed the remaining piece of candy.  
  
"Uh.. Remind me to be more careful when eating candy!" she quipped with a blush after she'd stopped copughing. "Let's see.. which one to sing...?" She thought for a while. "Ack.. So hard to decide..." The crowd laughed, and Inu-Yasha smirked. "I guess I'll sing 'Falling'.."  
  
"It takes alot of courage  
  
To see through this clever mirage  
  
I stand every day waiting for something to change  
  
But I'm just your hidden shame."  
  
Inu-yasha was shocked. He'd been expecting another wanna-be, from her antics, but-- 'Kami, she's got he voice of an angel..!'  
  
"It's.. futile really  
  
I guess it's just my destiny  
  
But while I stand here, cold on the outside  
  
I'm burnin'.. with what I feel inside!"  
  
'The.. emotion she packs into it.. Dear god..' Inu-Yasha was dazed. He hadn't been expecting a talent like hers, so obviously untrained, yet storng, beatiful, and true, to pop up at this little contest.  
  
"Everything id Falling  
  
Apart, around, down to the ground  
  
I'm tryin' ta be someone I can't  
  
Why can't you just see  
  
This isn't how I'm meant to be  
  
So everything is Falling  
  
Apart, around,.. down to the ground"  
  
Kagome paused, moving her head slightly in time with the beat she could hear in her head. She flashed a brief smile out to the audience, then raised the microphone to her lips once again.  
  
"If you'd just take a moment to look at the world  
  
I'm like a sail left unfurled  
  
Left out to the trials of the weather  
  
The days pass by in an endless blur  
  
I watch normal people walk by  
  
an' it makes me wanna break down and cry  
  
Because for me--!"  
  
The audience was spell bound by the melody, and her wonderful voice as she packed the lyrics full of emotion.  
  
"Everything is Falling  
  
Apart, around, down to ground  
  
I'm tryin' ta be someone I can't  
  
Why can't you just see  
  
This isn't how I'm meant to be  
  
So everything is Falling  
  
Apart, around,.. down to the ground  
  
I keep lookin' for a way out  
  
Cause nobody can hear me shout  
  
I guess I'm just a name spoken on the wind  
  
A sacrifice to the latest trend   
  
If you could walk a mile in my shoes  
  
You'd ask if this is what I'd choose  
  
This ain't my choice --don't got no choice--  
  
And until the world ends  
  
I won't have no friends  
  
Cause  
  
Everything is Falling  
  
Apart, around, down to ground  
  
I'm tryin' ta be someone I can't  
  
Why can't you just see  
  
This isn't how I'm meant to be  
  
So everything is Falling  
  
Apart, around,.. down to the ground  
  
Oh yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
  
It's futile really  
  
I guess it's just my destiny  
  
But while I stand here, cold on the outside  
  
I'm burnin' with what I feel inside!  
  
Everything is Falling  
  
Apart, around, down to ground  
  
I'm tryin' ta be someone I can't  
  
Why can't you just see  
  
This isn't how I'm meant to be  
  
So everything is Falling  
  
Apart, around,.. down to the ground  
  
I'm tryin' ta be someone I can't  
  
Why can't you just see  
  
This isn't how I'm meant to be  
  
So everything is Falling  
  
Apart, around,.. down to the ground  
  
Why can't you just see  
  
this isn't how I'm meant to be  
  
So everything is Falling  
  
Apart, around, down to the ground  
  
Ey-yeah-yeah..   
  
It's all Falling apart..   
  
On me"  
  
The last lingering note faded as Kagome came out of her reverie, and lowered the microphone. The crowd was silent, stunned, then it erupted in spontaneous applause. Inu-Yasha jumped up onto the stage, and grabbed the microphone from Kagome.  
  
"Somehow, I don't think I ta look any further for a winner," He said, with a rare, genuine, smile. "What do you say?"  
  
The crowd agreed, and cheered Kagome. She blushed, as Inu-yasha shook her hand.  
  
"'Grats. You've won a record deal with Inu-Kami Records."  
  
-------------------  
  
Ok, so who didn't see that one coming? lol! this has no plot, other than my amusement.. which means it may very well become a lemon eventually. Maybe. XD! btw, "Falling" is my work. I wrote it, and you can't have it. you can borrow it... if you ask me twice and beg me pretty please.. with a good reason... and I want full credit!!!!!!  
  
--Myuu


End file.
